


До неприличия

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V5D, Bottom Dante, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте позволено только жалко скулить и просить о пощаде.





	До неприличия

Данте вздрагивает — болезненный укус приходится прямо в загривок, и яркие красные отметины зубов четко видны на выбеленной адскими каникулами коже. Вергилий не стесняется в методах и средствах, царапается, до синяков впивается пальцами в чувствительные места, до хруста в суставах заламывает руки Данте, буквально вгрызается в нежную шею, разве что не пытается откусить кусок побольше. Данте кричит, извиваясь в крепкой хватке, стонет неразборчиво и бессвязно имя брата, притирается ягодицами к его паху — в другой момент он бы позлорадствовал на тему болезненно крепкого стояка, однако сейчас он хочет как можно быстрее кончить.

Коснуться собственного члена Данте не может, вжаться в обивку дивана — тоже. Вергилий трахает его практически на весу, не давая выскользнуть из тисков-объятий, и Данте позволено только до неприличия жалко скулить и просить о пощаде.

— Верг... ах, Вергилий! — Данте жмурится, кусает губы, до боли в мышцах напрягает бедра, когда член Вергилия оказывается внутри него.

Вергилий двигается мягко и неторопливо, больше подразнивая, чем пытаясь проявить заботу, — и это то ли наказание, то ли сладкая пытка, от которой внутри Данте все горит огнем. Возбуждение не дает ему связно мыслить, и Вергилий прекрасно понимает это, продолжая мучить брата. Истекающий смазкой член Данте подрагивает каждый раз, когда Вергилий проникает особенно глубоко; достаточно пары движений, нет, даже одного — так, чтобы оттянуть вниз плоть, обнажая головку, — для желанного оргазма. Вергилий, вдоволь наигравшись, обхватывает Данте поперек груди одной рукой и наконец смыкает пальцы другой на его члене.

Данте глухо вскрикивает, вздрагивает, весь напрягается, кончая, и на пару секунд мир для него опрокидывается вверх тормашками. Вергилий кончает вслед за ним, позволив себе еще несколько резких сильных движений, и презерватив — достояние цивилизации — заполняется горячей спермой.

Данте обмякает в объятиях, переводя дыхание, и его тяжелые вдохи-выдохи заставляют Вергилия тонко улыбаться.

— Позер, — шепчет он одними губами и целует Данте в едва заживший укус.


End file.
